


Touch My World With You

by Gia_Sesshoumaru, virginiaclemmpoe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Top Otabek Altin, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Yuri is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginiaclemmpoe/pseuds/virginiaclemmpoe
Summary: After the EXhibitions at Worlds, Yuri and Otabek go back to the hotel room to wind down after a long season.





	Touch My World With You

**Author's Note:**

> We're back! We have put together another one-shot, this one once again based in our blog canon on tumblr - @yuriplisetsky-rp and @otabekvoiceblog. The only backstory I think you need is that Yuri got a hip injury at the Olympics. We hope you enjoy!

**Otabek Altin Makes Public Declaration to Yuri Plisetsky During Exhibition**

Sunday, March 25, 2018

MILAN, ITALY – The Exhibition Gala for the 2018 World Championship was filled with surprises. About halfway through the event, married and now retired figure skaters, Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov did a surprise exhibition. It was a double surprise, as the music started only with Nikiforov on the ice alone. He joined by his husband, the Reigning Olympic Gold Medalist, about thirty seconds into Queen’s “Don’t Stop Me Now.” This was clearly a throwback to their pairs skate from last season.

[A small picture is located off to the side of this paragraph, showing the two embracing and smiling during the routine, with the caption “Olympic Gold Medalist Husbands Shine in Surprise Exhibition”]

Both were wearing tight faux leather pants, and the two spent the next three minutes skating, jumping, and flirting together in what was a very fun routine. The crowd in Italy was going wild. However, the best surprise of the day came from the very last skate of the night from the Reigning Men’s Champion, Otabek Altin of Kazakhstan.

Altin started the routine by going over and kissing his boyfriend, Olympic Gold Medalist, Yuri Plisetsky, who was sitting on the boards - he was injured at the Olympics last month and is currently unable to skate. He put his hands on either side of Plisetsky’s face before kissing him, and saying something - it has since been said that it was “I am yours, forever” – before going out to his starting position. While he still skated to Queen, the song had changed from “Show Must Go On” to “Who Wants to Live Forever.”

[Full-sized picture of the kiss is located below here, with Otabek wearing a tight white tank top and pants that cling to his form pretty well, and are covered in sparkles with tasteful silver and white eyeshadow and glitter highlight on his cheeks. The caption reads, “Altin and Plisetsky share a kiss before Altin’s surprise new routine.”]

The entire routine was very clearly dedicated to Plisetsky. The program was unusually graceful for Altin, who is not known for that, but the program was filled with excellent choreography, spirals, and even an Ina Bauer. The work he put into was quite evident. His jumps were perfectly in tune with the music. The program had its romantic and sensual parts, too, as well as a frenzied climax of jumps before the song calmed down. Altin ended the program on his knees, arms outstretched to Plisetsky.

[Full picture of the ending pose, with the caption, “Are Plisetsky and Altin Skating’s New Golden Couple?”]

Plisetsky was in tears by the end of the program, as was Altin who went over to kiss Plisetsky again after giving his bows. To reporters, Altin said, “I have been working on this program since I realized I loved Yuri. I wanted to show him how much, and I planned to perform it privately until I won Worlds, deciding to make my feelings as public I could.” Plisetsky said he was floored by the gesture, but couldn’t say much more.

Altin certainly did make his feelings public, and in doing so, created the moment of this World Championships – and maybe one of the moments of the entire season.

~~~~~~~~~

Otabek felt like his feet were made of lead - his whole body, actually. As they headed up to their room, he leaned forward to kiss Yuri's head while he pushed his chair, taking him up to the door. “You okay holding all of our things?” he asked.

Yuri nodded, smiling up at him as he peeked out from all if the stuffed animals and flowers and bottles of wine and boxes of chocolate and who knows what else. “Yes, love, I got it,” he said. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, just tired,” Otabek said, stepping on one of the back steps by the wheel to lift Yuri over the doorway as he unlocked the door and pushing it open, grunting. “Hold the door please?”

“Sure.” Yuri reached out, holding the door open. “I bet you're tired, you've had a long season, a long week.” Between training, competing, and taking care of him since his injury… he couldn’t imagine. 

Otabek grunted an affirmative as he wheeled Yuri inside. He slipped his foot back onto the ground and lowered the chair carefully onto its front wheels, wheeling Yuri over next to the bed. “Chair away for the night?” he asked. Otabek normally just carried Yuri to the bathroom at night if he needed it, but at the moment, he looked pretty worn. “Or do you want it on the side closer to the bathroom so you can wheel yourself? What would be easier?”

Otabek remembered that the door would be an issue and opened the bathroom door to leave it open and accessible, using one of his sneakers as a doorstop before slipping off his other shoe and heading back over to the bed to help Yuri undress, taking all of his gifts and setting them onto the other bed in the room (he'd good a room with two in case). He started with his shoes and socks, sighing heavily when he sits down. “I am tired, but I can always carry you,” he said, smiling up at him.

“You can put it near the bed,” Yuri said, smiling back at him. “You need your rest, and if I need to get up, I want to be able to let you sleep. You deserve it.” He lifted himself up and onto the bed.

Otabek paused for a moment before speaking. “If you're sure… Wait, Yura, let me help you!’ Yuri had already managed to get himself onto the bed, and he sighed. “ Just...wait, ok? I'll get this over here and then please wait for me,” he said. “You can get your shirt, but you can't get your pants off yet. I know you hate it, but I don't want you in pain. Please?” Otabek made sure the legs on the chair were secure, since he's not removing them, and wheeled it over to the side of the bed closer to the bathroom where Yuri could easily get in.

Yuri sighed, and just smiled. “Okay, if you insist,” he said, taking off his shirt and throwing it off to the foot of the bed before leaning back. “If you want me to wake you up, love, I can. I'd be okay, but... I know you worry, and you never know, I suppose…”

Otabek went back over onto the bed and kissed Yuri softly before undoing the fastenings on his pants and pulling them down with his underwear. “Could you? I...I'm tired, so it may not be best for me to carry you, but I do want to make sure you safely get in and out of the bathroom without any accidents,” he told him as he removed the pants completely and folded them, setting them aside in Yuri’s luggage with his shirt (which he also folded). “If you fell on that hard floor I would lose my mind, Yura. How's your pain?”

Yuri kissed him back. “Of course. If you don't mind. That way just in case something happens,” he said, “and the pain is fine, actually. I don't feel that much at all anymore. Hopefully, when I see the doctor next week, he'll clear me to get off of bed rest.”

Otabek was a bit skeptical, but he nodded all the same. “If you're sure…” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Not even a little bit of pain? You're not even sore? You've had a long day; please don't be stoic because you don't like how the medicine feels. You need rest too, to heal.”

Yuri sighed, knowing that there was no point in acting tough. “Okay, I'm still in a bit of pain, but I promise I'm getting better,” he pleaded. He didn’t want Otabek to think that he hadn’t been healing. “I've barely had to get out of bed at all because Artur has been coming over to help me as much as he can when you're not around and when Viktor and Yuuri are busy.”

Otabek nodded. “I know you're getting better, love.” He moved so he could pull Yuri into a gentle hug. “I just want to take care of your pain right now, so we can rest. I'm a bit wired so I might read or watch something on the laptop for a little while,” he suggested. “There are new episodes on Netflix of that show you like about that big cat sanctuary. I think that one lion has given birth, actually, saw something about it in the news.” He paused, looking down at him. “I'm glad Artur has been so helpful.”

Yuri wrapped his arms around him. “That sounds wonderful; I'd love to watch that.” He truly did love that show, but then again, he loved anything that involved cats. “He has been helpful.” Yuri looked up at him. “You are amazing, you know that?”

Otabek chuckled, kissing Yuri's cheek and squeezing him before standing to get the laptop and change, grabbing both of their pajamas from the suitcase and placing the laptop near Yuri as he helped him get into a pair of purple sleeping shorts. “Am I? Sorry - if I didn't get up just then we never would have gotten to the laptop or our pajamas. I can't stop kissing you sometimes,” he said, pausing for a moment to smile at him.

“Yura,  _ you're _ amazing, you… all of that, all of… this…” He gestured to his costume - that looked  _ way  _ too good on him - white tank and pants, tight and form-fitting made from a silky material that shimmered and shined. “It was all because of you, inspired by you. It was everything that you make me feel.” He leaned in and kissed him softly, rubbing the apple of Yuri’s cheek with his thumb. His Agape and Eros, his best friend, the one who drove him out of his skin with desire, his dearest love...Yuri had become his everything in such a short amount of time.

Yuri kissed him back, smiling up at him. “Mmm but still... you managed to put that together while taking care of me,  and I just... I love you so fucking much, Beka, I can't even put into words.”

Otabek grinned when he pulled away, continuing to get them both changed. “Neither can I, that's why I had to skate for you. I um… I've been working on this routine for a long time, actually. After Barcelona, I heard the song again for the first time in a long while, and I knew I wanted to skate to it, but I didn't know why” he explained. “And then, after we realized our love… that's when I knew why. I wanted to show you that you give me forever with your love, Yuri.”

He took both of Yuri’s hands in his as he spoke. “You're going to be a legend anyway; we are both a part of history now. But our love is forever, Yura, this feeling I have will never end. And when we marry, when we have children, the feeling will be reborn over and over again.” Otabek gave his lover’s hands a squeeze. “Every step of life we take together, our love is reborn stronger, and I am always assured that it will last. You have me forever, Yura- but only because you and I make forever together. Does....does that make sense?”

Yuri nodded, smiling, feeling himself getting choked up at Otabek’s words, tears coming to his eyes. “Yes, yes it does. It sounds wonderful,  too, all of it.” He kissed him hard, before snuggling into him, sniffling a little bit at the overwhelming emotion he was feeling at the moment.

Otabek kissed back with vigor, about to ask if he could give Yuri some medicine and a blowjob to go with it when he heard the sniffles and pulled away, just a touch. “Yura?”

“Oh, I'm fine, just... emotional,” Yuri explained. “Today was... amazing, that's all.” Yuri kissed him back eagerly.

Otabek smiled, kissing Yuri softly before pulling away, running his hands through Yuri's hair and massaging his scalp. “Mm, would you like me to put your hair up for the night?” He skimmed his lips over Yuri's collarbone, his hands sliding over Yuri's stomach.

“Mmm, yes, please.” Yuri gave a soft moan, lightly arching into Beka when he felt his lips against his collarbone.

Otabek smiled and grabbed a hair tie from Yuri's bedside table, kissing at his neck as he worked his fingers through Yuri's hair and scalp some more before tying his hair up. “Mmm, such beautiful hair. May I get out of my costume? It actually itches a bit; I hope I'm not allergic to the fabric.”

Yuri gave another light moan at the kiss on his neck. “Sure, of course you can. I hope you aren't, either, because you look fucking amazing in it - not that you don't look amazing all the time, of course,” he said.

Otabek blushed a bit as he moved away to shed his shirt, pants, and the specially tailored underwear his coach had made him wear for years that was essentially the most uncomfortable thong one could find, but it gave him support and made his butt look better in his costumes. He pulled on a pair of dark blue pajama pants and grabbed a shirt from Yuri's suitcase, offering it to him as he slid back into the bed, intertwining their fingers and pressing a kiss to the corner of Yuri’s mouth. “Would you like your shirt? I thought maybe we could take things slow… if you want, I'd like to give you oral eventually, work our way up to it and just… be lazy, be close,” he said. “If you're feeling up to it, I mean! If you're still too sore, it's fine.”

Yuri watched eagerly as Beka undressed, definitely enjoying the small show, leaning into him when he got back into bed with him. “Yeah, I guess I would like my shirt, and I'm not too sore,” he said. “I want that. I want that a lot. I mean... I know we can't... have sex like we used to yet, but... I want to do something, especially if I'm taken off bed rest soon, and I know it'll be slow, but... I want it.”

Otabek nodded, grabbing Yuri's meds. “You want a half dose of medicine? Just to take the edge off and keep you comfortable?” He nuzzled Yuri's jaw before licking, kissing and sucking his pulse point, determined to leave a mark.

Yuri nodded. “Yes, that sounds good.” He moaned, arching into him. Yuri runs his hand along Otabek's waist, slipping his hand underneath his shirt.

Otabek slid his hand up Yuri's stomach to play with his nipples, moving to straddle Yuri (without touching him) so he could use both hands, rubbing the nubs with his thumbs. “Then let me take a few minutes to enjoy you, and then we can snuggle up and watch the show,” he said. “I'll work while you watch, slowly… I love it when our lovemaking is lazy and slow; it's been a while since we did it like that. I mean...it's been a while since we did it at all, obviously.” He blushed, reaching down to adjust his pajama pants - he was already fully hard and almost bursting from the buttonhole. “I've missed you so  _ much _ .” He leaned down, kissing his kitten’s neck tenderly.

Yuri moaned, arching into the touches. “Mmm, yes, that sounds great... and I know we haven't, it sucks. I just... want you in any way I can,” he said. He noticed the bulge in Otabek’s pants (though, honestly, it was kind of hard NOT to notice - Otabek’s manhood was nothing less than massive at twelve inches- even Yuri didn’t know how he fit it into his costumes). “Mmm, I can see how much you missed me, Daddy, I missed you, too.” Yuri moaned again at his neck, grazing his nails up Beka's back.

Otabek shuddered, sucking a mark into Yuri's neck and biting it firmly. He paused, like a predator before a strike, before moving in,  licking and kissing the mark; he pressed firmly with his tongue and swirled circles against the bruise. He drew back a bit, wiping a tear from his eye, smiling at Yuri, pressing his bulge against his own hand and groaning. “Then touch me, Kotenka, touch me all you like. Here.” He kissed Yuri's cheek before sitting down next to him, putting the laptop on Yuri's side, tilted so they could both see. He then pulled his cock out of his pants and stroking it twice, slowly, then ignoring it entirely to kiss Yuri's neck and rub at Yuri's clothed cock while the show started, lazy and loving in his gestures. “I'm right here, and you can touch any part of me you like while I touch you. Just keep those gorgeous hips as still as you can, darling."

Yuri moaned louder as Beka bit the mark into his neck. “Yes, I want that.” He moaned at the hand on his cock and the mouth on his neck, because it drove him wild and Beka knew that, before reaching out. With one hand he ran his hand along Beka's chest as if he was re-memorizing it, determined to never forget it again, the round of one of his pecs cupped in Yuri’s hand as his nipple stiffened against Yuri’s warm palm. The other hand went straight to Otabek’s cock and began to stroke it.

Otabek groaned, trying not to look at Yuri's little hand on his giant cock or things would be over far too soon - hell, they were probably going to anyway. He slipped his hand into Yuri's shorts and teasingly rubbed the seam of his sac, licking impishly at Yuri's earlobe as he couldn't resist fucking into Yuri's hand a little. “You're going to make me come already if you aren't careful, Kotenka.”

Yuri moaned louder, increasing in pitch as Otabek's hands went into his shorts. “Mmm do you want me to stop, Daddy?” he asked. “I can... I just want you to feel good. I feel good right now,  so good.”

Otabek considered this. “If you'll be so wonderfully gracious as to stop, I would appreciate it,” he replied, gentlemanly as ever. However, he dropped his voice on his next sentence, practically purring into Yuri’s ear. “You make me feel so good, baby, but remember Daddy's rule; you have to come before I do.“ He dragged his whole hand over Yuri's sac with a feather-like touch before taking hold of Yuri's cock and pulling it out of his shorts, Yuri shimmying the shorts down.

“Here, can you move down a bit so I can rest my head on your stomach? I'll lie here and suck you while we watch your show. You can still touch any part of me you like, my behind or my sides, and the long part of my hair, I know you like touching that.” His hair still had those silver highlights from his performance.

Yuri was a bit disappointed, but he nodded and took his hand away because he did understand; Otabek’s biggest kink was getting Yuri off. He moved down, and then put one hand on Otabek’s back, running his nails down it, and the other hand ran his fingers through Otabek's hair. “Mmm, I do. It's so soft.”

Otabek smiled and curled up on his side, trying to not be jealous as he admired Yuri's long, long legs while he started off slow, kissing and licking Yuri's cock all over, tip to base and back again, several times. “So beautiful… thank you for stopping. I know you like making me feel good too, but I'll have my turn, won't I?” He sucked lightly on the tip for a few moments. “I'm sure you've been thinking about what happens when you're healed, what you're going to do…” He spread Yuri's legs as he started sucking him off in earnest, his head bobbing up and down as he teasingly rubbed his finger over Yuri's hole.

Yuri moaned, trying very hard to keep his hips still, but  _ fuck _ , it felt so good… “Yes, you will,  of course…” He gave another light moan. “Yes, oh, yes... I can't wait to feel you inside me again; I miss it.” He moaned louder, digging his nails into Otabek's back before moving his hands down to his ass. Yes, he imagined quite often what they were going to do when he was allowed to have sex again. The first thing on his list was getting pounded by his boyfriend’s huge cock. 

Otabek groaned at Yuri's nails in his back and arched into his touch, granting him access to whatever he wanted without words and increased the suction around Yuri's cock, groaning when it twitched in his mouth.  Yuri moaned louder, forcing his hips still because fuck, he just wanted to rock his hips, and _ fuck _ , this felt sooooo good. He moved his hand back, digging his nails into Otabek's back - and he'd probably leave marks, but then again, when did he not? And fuck, he was getting close, because it felt like it had been forever...

Otabek smiled around Yuri’s cock and worked his head up and down harder, subsequently rocking his hips back into Yuri's hand and hoping it looked sensual rather than ridiculous as he dragged his finger up Yuri’s sac. He could tell that Yuri was close and while he'd only done this once before, it had worked almost instantly. Curling his finger up, he pressed his knuckle into Yuri's taint, groaning loudly around his cock as he felt the root of Yuri's cock under his skin.

Yuri moaned louder, running his hands back down to Otabek's ass. He saw him rocking his hips, and when Yuri felt Otabek’s knuckle, he was done. “Daddy, yes!” he called out as he came.

Otabek panted, pulling off and swallowing. He rolled over onto his back and took a few deep breaths, his hand over his eyes, tired and horribly, horribly aroused as evidenced by his already impressive cock standing taller and harder than it had since the first time Yuri had blown him. “Perfect, Kotenka, my love, you're perfect…” He turned and smiled at Yuri, his hair a bit messy now, the angelic makeup causing him to look unfairly attractive, even next to Yuri, who himself was always unfairly beautiful and outshone most people (at least in Otabek’s eyes). “Look what you do to me, Quday…” He said, blushing.

“Mmm, what you to do  _ me _ ... You're so gorgeous, my Daddy, so beautiful…” Yuri said, and true, Otabek was so stunning that it had actually taken his breath away on several previous occasions. “Mmm, and in need of some care... can your kitten take care of you? Please?”

Otabek groaned, looking at Yuri, wanting to fuck him into oblivion the more he looked at how cute and impish he seemed. “Y-yes, yes you can. Um, what should I do?” he asked. “You shouldn't move; I’m sure your hip is sore enough, and I don’t want to take any risks…  you want your shorts back on?”

“I, um... In a bit, yes…” Yuri hesitated because fuck, what were they going to do? “Um, I can use my hand, or... I can see if I can slide down a bit more.” He thought that maybe he could get his mouth in the general area without Otabek having to move too much, and then thought-fuck, it shouldn't be this difficult.

“No, you aren't moving.” Otabek stopped Yuri’s train of thought and moved over to him, kissing him with vigor while gripping himself tightly, stroking his shaft slowly. “Kiss me. Talk to me.”

Yuri kissed him back eagerly. “Mmm, I love you so much, and I want you to feel good, too…” he said, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed him again, before taking one of his hands and moving it to Otabek's chest, running it slowly down.

“You do, you do…” Otabek said, kissing every part of Yuri's face and neck. “Mmm, I can do it myself, Yura. Just talk to me, please? I don't want you turning onto your side or anything…” He pulled away, honestly concerned. “Um, here. I can just, go use the bathroom and this will go down, okay? I can wash off my makeup too, and then we can cuddle and watch lion cubs.”

Yuri nodded, his face falling, and he looked kind of devastated. “Oh. Okay. Sure.” He immediately wiped the took off his face because it's not Otabek's fault he hurt himself. Still, though… this wasn’t how things were supposed to be at all, and Yuri hated that it was. He just wanted to take care of his boyfriend the way he always took care of him, and right now… it seemed that he couldn’t even do that.

“Hey… hey.” Otabek snuggled up as close as he could, since  _ he _ could move, hugging Yuri tightly and holding him close, tucking Yuri’s head into the space between his own neck and shoulder. “No one is keeping score, my love. I promise when you're better, Daddy will make it  _ so good _ for you, I promise, and it'll be good for me too, amazing for me,” he said. “This already was, because I got you to come. Think about how satisfying it is when you get me to come - I honestly don't feel like I need anything more, physically or emotionally. This is just my body's response to you, your noises, your taste… if you really want, we can try it like this, here, your hand is right next to me. I should have thought of this before - somehow I forgot that  _ I  _ can move.” He chuckled, kissing Yuri's neck. “Please don't be so sad, my little one. Your smiles are so much more beautiful.”

Yuri nodded, sniffling a bit. “I know, I know, I just.. I want to take care of you, too,” he said, hearing the frustration in his voice. “I hate that I can't do anything. I know it feels good for you when you make me come, but still…” He looked up at him. “Yes, I would like that, please. If you want that, I do, too.”

“Of course I want it. How could I not?” Otabek leaned his head back. “I've missed your sweet little lips so much, my kitten, please, kiss me, touch me. Please.” He nuzzled Yuri's neck, before kissing away a stray tear that'd made its way down his cheek.

Yuri smiled, giving a light moan as he nuzzled his neck before covering Otabek's lips with his own, kissing him eagerly and passionately, running one of his hands down Otabek's chest. He slowly moved his hand down further before running his hand gently down Otabek’s cock and then grasping it gently.

Otabek groaned against Yuri's mouth, immediately slipping his tongue past Yuri's lips and kissing him back with all the vigor Yuri kissed him with, moaning and working his hips against Yuri's hand as Yuri grabbed his cock. He pulled away from the kiss, breathless. “I, this is going to be quick. I, um, you, and I haven't been, because, yeah.” He started kissing Yuri again desperately, as if he needed Yuri to breathe rather than air. 

“Okay, that's fine, I don't care.” Yuri kissed him back eagerly, moaning into the kiss as he started to work his hand up and down on Otabek's cock, not even bothering with working up to anything because fuck it all right now, he just wanted his boyfriend to come. After all, he’d done today to show Yuri he loved him, Yuri wanted to make him explode.

Otabek couldn’t do much in retaliation, just clumsily kiss Yuri, stroke his back and moan loudly before he  just fell apart. He held onto Yuri’s shoulders for dear life, crying out openly (they were in a hotel, and he was tired, so fuck it) as Yuri worked his cock really taking just a couple of minutes to come- a  _ lot _ . His come shot all the way up to his neck; there was even a drop on his jaw, before he turned to jelly, leaning heavily on Yuri's chest.

Yuri smiled and wrapped his arm back around Otabek's waist, just staying like that for a moment, because  even if it wasn’t the same, it was still something. “Mmm, is that better now, love?”

Otabek nodded, turning his head to kiss Yuri's neck. “Mmm-hmm.” He took a deep breath before getting up and heading to the bathroom, taking a couple of minutes to take off his makeup. He'd shower in the morning. He cleaned himself up and grabbed a washcloth and wet it with warm water, bringing it out and cleaning Yuri before re-dressing him. “Amazing, love. Good for you too?”

Yuri nodded, smiling at him. “Yes, very good. Amazing,” he said, giving a content sigh.

Otabek kissed the top of his head before getting dressed in his pajama pants and a t-shirt. After stretching, her got under the covers and snuggled up to Yuri, pausing to grab the laptop. “Are you still feeling awake?” he asked, clearly sleepy himself now.

Yuri nodded. “Yeah, a bit... don't know for how long though,” he said, leaning against him. “We might fall asleep watching the show, but that's okay.”

Otabek nodded. “Okay. Here.” He positioned the laptop on Yuri's bedside table so it wouldn’t overheat on the bed and started the show, footage of the newborn cubs appearing immediately. He wrapped his arms around Yuri and held him tightly. He was silent for a moment as they watched before speaking again. “You aren't a kitten, are you?” he asked. “My goodness, you're not a kitten at all, Yura; we've been completely mistaken this entire time.”

Yuri chuckled, putting his arms over Otabek's. “Yes, yes, I am. No matter what, I am a kitten,” he said. “I am your kitten, always.”

Otabek kissed his nose. “Well of course you are,” he agreed. “You're  _ my _ kitten, but you aren't  _ a  _ kitten.”

Yuri smiled at him. “Mmm yes I suppose that's true then,” he said. “As long I am still your kitten... no, I suppose I am not really a kitten, am I?”

Otabek smiled back, kissing him softly. “That's what I mean. You're definitely a cub, a one year old tiger cub. That's about the same as a teenage person, apparently,” he said, “and you're a Siberian tiger for sure, with all this long, beautiful hair…” He took Yuri’s ponytail out for a moment to run his hands through it. “I'll ponytail it again in a moment, I just love touching your hair.”

“Mmm yes, I like the sound of that… and it's okay, I love the feeling of your fingers in my hair,” Yuri said. “It always feels so nice and soothing.”

Otabek massaged his scalp with sleepy fingers, turning his head away to yawn. “Did today really happen?” he asked, looking back down at Yuri.

Yuri smiled, kissing him softly. “Mmm, yes, it did. It really did happen,” he said. “This whole week happened. You won your first World title, and then you did that... amazing exhibition skate that makes me emotional just thinking about it.”

Otabek smiled, petting Yuri’s hair as much as he could. “Well then, I did it.. oh, but I forgot, damn!” He sat up, clearly actually forgot something, practically racing over to his  _ costume _ , getting something out of the pocket, his hands shaking. “Um, I have, I…” He clenched his hand around a little black box. “I, um, have… something.” He turned, face completely red, looking flustered and coming back over to the bed, shaking. “I was… was gonna do this when we got back, but I um, got… distracted.”

Yuri’s face wore an expression of both curiosity and confusion as he looked between the box and Beka, who seemed clearly flustered, and sat  up as best as he could. “Okay, what is it?” He couldn’t imagine what this was - not an engagement, as they’d discussed that and determined Yuri was too young. Still, Otabek was clearly flustered. Hell, he was  _ shaking _ . What could it be?

“J-just… something small.” Otabek handed Yuri the box, which was slightly bigger than a ring box. Inside were two rings, gracefully thin bands covered in black diamonds. “I think yours is the one on the right, but… well, we'll find out, I guess. I… I love you, Yura, so much, you know… I showed you, so you know, you must know now.” Otabek’s voice shook as he spoke, every part of him exuding the emotion and love that he felt for Yuri. “And… I don't want to be away from you, ever. There are two rings here because… well um… you have to give the other to me. They're… promise rings. So you know that I really mean forever, so you can look at your hand whenever you want and know that someday, we'll share a name and be a family.”

Yuri paused for a second before breaking out into a huge grin, grabbing Otabek by his t-shirt and kissing him firmly on the mouth. “I love you, too, Beka, so much - forever and more than anything. I - this is perfect. I love it, so much.” He felt flooded with emotion right now, so full that he didn’t even know what to do with everything he was feeling.

Otabek smiled, pulling him in for kiss after kiss after kiss, not even remarking on it as golden light slowly filled the room from outside; they'd been up late with interviews and celebrations. He took the ring intended for Yuri from the box and took Yuri's hand in his, breaking the kiss and looking at him, his eyes asking permission to slip the ring onto his finger. 

Yuri didn’t even notice the light, not yet, too happy and concerned with kissing Otabek to worry about anything, tears of happiness blurring his vision. He saw the silent request to put the ring on and nodded his head encouragingly. Otabek smiled and slipped it on Yuri's finger, wiping away some stray happy tears, before bringing Yuri's hand up to his face and kissing the ring that now resided on his finger.

Yuri smiled down at the ring and Beka as he kissed it before leaning in and kissing him again, unable to get enough of him in that moment. . He then grabbed the other ring from the box and slowly slipped it on Beka's finger, leaning down it kiss it, too, before sitting up to kiss his lips yet  _ again _ . Otabek laughed and smiled and cried all at once, pulling Yuri into a gentle hug and setting the ring box aside, snuggling back up under the covers. 

Yuri snuggled into him, crying now, feeling in that moment as if he'd never been this happy before. Of course, he had, but nothing seemed to compare to this moment - a physical proof that they were forever, that they were going to get engaged, get married one day. “I love you so fucking much, Beka.” Right now, this was everything that he had ever wanted.

Otabek kissed Yuri's tears away as he cried with him, smiling so much it hurt. “You're my world, Yura,” he said. “We could be homeless, living in a cardboard box, and I would be happy.”

“I feel the same way,” Yuri told him. “I never dreamed that I could ever be this happy, and then you came and swept me off my feet. You are my everything.” Otabek kissed him again, and again, and then on his nose, his forehead, his neck, and then blew a loud raspberry on his pulse point. Yuri chuckled with all the kisses and then giggled at the tickle on his neck, forcing himself not to squirm. “Beka! God, you're so ridiculous. And it's not fair, because I can't move!”

Otabek backed off, kissing over the spots earnestly and smiling softly, his exhaustion loud and clear on his face. “I'm sorry, you're right, that was mean.”

Yuri smiled lovingly at him. “You sound tired, love. Maybe we should go to sleep now,” he told him. “It's morning already, and our flight doesn't leave until tomorrow.”

Otabek nodded, curling around Yuri. “Already falling off but… I love you…” He yawned, adjusting so he could hold Yuri - not as well as he wanted to, usually their legs intertwined and he could bring Yuri closer, but this was something, at least. “Love my Yura…” Rather comically, he was asleep in seconds - he really had been exhausted.

Yuri smiled lovingly at him, snuggling up to get comfortable as best as he could. “I love you,  too,” he said, not even sure if Otabek could still hear him, but he didn’t care. He chuckled at the "love my Yura,” before responding, “and I love my Beka.” Then Yuri drifted off to sleep himself. 


End file.
